


Gentle Groove

by jawnslulluby21



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnslulluby21/pseuds/jawnslulluby21
Summary: This is an AU and does not follow the typical Moonlight Beth thing. Instead it’s a reworked Scott Caan and a one night stand that yields results of a different kind.
Relationships: Mick St. John/Scott Caan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scott and Mick meet but the result of their passion is totally unexpected. A bit angsty.

The sun was shining and the temps were moderate in LA on this fourth day of September. Scott Caan grabbed the door handle to the coffee shop and threw the door open, squinting against the blast of air conditioning that hit him right in the face. Christ, the place was freezing like a crypt, and ha ha funny he should think of that because you know crypt freezer whatever the hell was the difference? Scott got in line behind three people and looked over the chalkboard prominently displayed behind the counter. He wanted to avoid caffeine as the Ob/Gyn lady at the clinic had suggested and that was going to be a problem now wasn’t it? Scott lived on caffeine from the time he got up to the late time he went to bed. It was as part of him as the nose on his face.  
Well. Not anymore.  
Scott settled for a decaf frozen green tea with honey and waited until his name was called, queueing up with the others who had been in line. It wasn’t long though before he had the cold cup in his hands and after a perfunctory look around the cafe told him that there were no empty tables, the blonde shrugged and left the shop.  
He needed to find a place to sit and think and look over the folder in his messenger bag, so Scott headed for the park and quickly found a bench to sit on that was under a tall shade bearing tree. He thought, not for the first time since he’d found out exactly and truly, that he would have been on his skateboard rolling through some acrobatics at the skate park or riding a wave on the water instead of placidly sitting on a damn wooden bench.  
Slurping his frozen concoction, Scott shook the folder out of its’ place in his bag and opened it up. The first paper was his appointment summary and he glanced briefly at it then laid it aside. The second sheet of paper was more interesting as to his situation. He stared at it, holding on with trembling hands, then laid it, too, over the top of the other sheet. With a sigh that was between frustration and want, Scott scrubbed his hand over his face and kicked his feet at a clump of dirt on the ground in front of the bench.  
A baby.  
A fucking baby.  
Oh my God.  
Scott felt the tears start behind his eyes and swallowed hard, determined not to cry in public.  
There was life inside of him and a heartbeat... and a tiny bean shaped mass. All thoughts of getting an abortion had flown out the window as Scott stared at the image on the ultrasound and listened to the steady rapid ‘kathunps’ of the child inside his belly. He couldn’t just throw it away. He wasn’t heartless.  
Taking a deep breath, Scott looked at the additional papers in the folder and gathered some facts. He was to avoid sugar and a lot of salt. His optimum weight gain was between 25-29 pounds. As a first time carrier, he was to be monitored every two weeks. Avoid strenuous exercises (no surfing or skateboarding, he thought resentfully) and stick to a healthy eating plan.  
Oh if it were only that simple.  
Putting the papers away, Scott stood and slid his bag over his shoulder and neck then sat down again to drink his tea. He mused over his predicament; God must be laughing somewhere in heaven. Here he was, a 24 year old Breeder Carrier (one in a million... literally... so rare that the practical nurse who took his details practically fell off her stool when Scott had told her he thought he might be expecting) with no car, a house with one bedroom and another best seller due to be released within the next month. The clerk at the clinic and the doctor had both asked Scott where the father was and if he was involved and Scott had wavered with his answer. The simple truth was that the father had been a one night stand of epic need and Scott didn’t even know his last name. It was all so damn complicated. He had himself to blame too, leaving the bed before daylight and slipping away like a thief in the night leaving no note or any sign he’d wanted to pursue anything more.  
When he was done drinking, Scott tossed the cup into the trash can and tried to squelch the anger that was rising inside of him. Not good for the baby, he told himself, hand going to his very flat stomach protectively. Not good to get angry and release bad hormones. So instead of getting mad at himself, Scott headed towards the metro and home.

“Find the party list from 6 weeks ago.” Josef Kosten raised an eyebrow and smiled. He had given the order to one of his many underlings who worked for him at his business and she had immediately bustled away to search for his request. “That, dear Mick, is how it’s done. Soon you’ll have your answer though why you’d want to find a human is beyond me.”  
Mick St. John jiggled his legs impatiently. He was sitting opposite his friend on a couch that probably cost more than his car did. He was nervous and excited at the same time and at the promise of the list, his heart , if it worked at all, would have slipped a beat.  
“He’s... special.” Josef rolled his eyes and Mick felt a need to defend the young human he’d spent one glorious night with, only to wake up and find him gone the next morning. The tall Private Investigator had met the human at a party Josef had held and this was a chance to try to find out a last name so Mick could contact the mystery lover. Not only had it been the best sex of Mick’s mortal or immortal life, the fact was the 2 of them had really connected, and Mick wanted to find the petite blonde again.  
“Is that all you can say for him,” Josef laughed. He regarded Mick with his patented look of ‘examining then squishing a bug under a microscope’ but he meant no harm to his best and really only friend. “He must have left quite an impression on you to go to these lengths.”  
“Look,” Mick said running a hand through his thick dark curling hair, “I don’t expect you to understand. I’m not into the same Freshie scene as you are and when I met Scott I was ... just so attracted. He was funny, witty, smart and didn’t take my shit. We spent part of that evening after we left at the Sunset Cafe eating and talking. He knows a lot of stuff about... well, he speaks four languages. And he legally emancipated himself when he was 16. He lives on the beach—“  
“—is he homeless?” Josef asked.  
“No he’s not homeless. He has a place there on the beach.” Mick shook his head but he wasn’t angry at his best friend. More like amused.  
“I certainly hope we can help you out,”Josef said. He steepled his fingers and looked up as one of the secretaries who worked on this floor of his three story penthouse cane bustling in. She gave Josef the paper she was carrying, nodded to Mick and hurried out of sight, presumably to continue on working at Josef’s fortune making industry. “Aha! Here’s the sign in listing for the party that night. Call me paranoid to keep these but for once it holds merit. Here. Look it over.”  
Mick eagerly accepted the paper and scanned it quickly. He almost missed the large slanting print towards the end of the list. In black pen, the name was there.  
Scott Caan.  
Mick grinned and stood up.  
“Gimme the list, Mick. I have other reasons for saving them.” Josef held out his hand and Mick gave the paper back.  
“I’ve got what I came for,” Mick said. He was anxious and excited and slightly nervous to get home and look up anything he could on the mysterious man he’d met and taken home.  
“want me to ask Logan to see what he can find?” Josef offered. He was accompanying Mick to the door, the pair weaving through the various people who were working on different projects.  
“No I think I’d rather... try my luck.”  
“Hunting solo.” Josef nudged Mick with his elbow.  
“Yes I suppose so,” Mick said.”Look... thanks Josef. I mean it. This means a lot.”  
“Good luck. This can only end badly.” Josef rolled his eyes. “Humans. Vampires. Huh. Not a good mix!”  
“So they say.” Mick spontaneously planted a kiss on Josef’s cheek, causing the entrepreneur to blush and rub his cheek.  
“What’s that for?” Josef asked. His brown eyes were soft as he looked at his best friend.  
“Just because.” Mick winked. “I’ll keep you posted!”  
“Yeah. Yeah you do that,” Josef watched Mick’s figure retreat as his fingers rubbed absently over the spot on his cheek where Mick had kissed him.

Ok, Scott thought, what kinds of groceries should he get? Juice definitely. Pasta? Sure. Fruits and veggies. He was a vegan but according to these food pyramid charts in his baby info packet, he needed to eat protein. That meant chicken or beef.  
One hand rubbed his stomach while he thought about his years of clean eating being destroyed by a mass of cells that had taken root in his stomach. Chicken could be better disguised in dishes than beef, so chicken it was. Scott would try to stick to the diet and eat that three times a week.  
He pushed the cart and selected some healthy cereals then added a couple half gallons of milk and a block of hard cheese. Yogurts ... some puddings.... and cream cheese sure why not? He told himself it was all for the baby.  
The Uber driver was kind enough to not only help Scott load his groceries at Trader Joe’s but to also unload them at Scott’s house. He gave the driver a nice tip and then went inside to open some windows and put his food away. The breeze from the ocean, less than 300 feet away at the high tide mark, was delicious after a hot day in the busy city proper. Scott’s community, near Malibu, was a row of smallish houses above the beach and with total access to the water. Scott’s house was a simple ranch home with one bedroom, a rather spacious bathroom, kitchen with eat in area and an expansive living room. Scott had created a welcoming patio outside, adding a striped heavy canvas tarp over the paved area where he’d put a couple tables and some comfy chairs. Along the sides of the paving stones were rows of flowers and a couple of orange trees that actually bore fruit. Scott had found a rather grumpy looking garden gnome at one of the many flea markets he hit on Sundays so he’d added the little fellow to the patio mix.  
This was home and Scott was happy but with a baby on the way, he worried where to put a nursery. Scott supposed he could somehow divide the living room to make a baby room and that would solve one problem. Oh my God there was so much to think about and to do!  
But first... dinner. Scott made up a simple pasta sauce with the tomatoes he’d selected at the garden mart before he’d hit Target and poured it over cavatelli. It was delicious and Scott happily pushed himself away from the table and wrapped the leftovers for tomorrow.  
After dishes, Scott laid out all of the information he’d received at the doctor’s and put the papers in a semblance of order. He wanted to chronicle his progress going forward so he pulled out the notebook he’d purchased at Target and began his first entry.

September 4th—  
Went to doctor’s because of instances of becoming sick in the morning for 5 straight days. Had a blood test.  
I am pregnant.  
Heard the heartbeat (so fast but regular) and got a sonogram. Baby looks like a Lima bean. So it’s Bean from here on in.

Scott thought that was a fairly good first entry and moved the papers off the desk and back into the folder he’d been given. On the front the words proclaimed  
So You’re Going To Have A Baby  
Well yeah no shit ya think?  
Scott grabbed the remote and found something totally mindless to amuse himself trying not to think about babies, beans or the ghosting sensations of Mick’s hands all over his body.

“Where are you, Scott Caan from Long Island NY?” Mick clicked the return key to the laptop as he perused the files he had purchased from the information site he used.  
There was a slight delay in which a turning symbol appeared in the middle of a black screen. Finally, after a minute or so and right before Mick was going to switch to another program, information filled the screen. Mick leaned forward eagerly, anxious to see the results of his search.  
There were several Scott Caan’s but only one in California. That particular one listed his birthdate as 8/23 and doing the math, Mick figured out that Scott was 24. He listed his occupation as ‘writer’ and he lived in a beachfront community near Malibu. His income was not listed but his family status said he had no family, which Mick found odd. Then he remembered that Scott had said he legally emancipated himself when he was 16 so this now made some sense.  
Now Mick had an address. And purpose.  
He stood and shut off his laptop, laying it on his desk in his office. So now what? Should he just show up? ‘Hi Scott... tell me it’s madness I barely know you but I really can’t get you out of my head..’ and God the sex was so fucking incredible I came back for more.  
Shit he was screwed. But not gutless. He wanted to get to know the hot eager human he’d had in his bed. There was nothing wrong with that.  
But first... Mick opened his fridge door and got out a packet of blood. He opened the top of the bag, poured most of the contents into a tumbler and drank deeply, collecting his thoughts. He could just knock on Scott’s door and wait for a reaction, or he could case the place at night just to check things out. Thanks to his Vampire traits, he could blend easily into the darkness and was able to see well in the dark. Decisions decisions.  
Mick rinsed the glass and stood at the counter lost in thought for a moment. Scott had no idea that a Vampire had wooed and bedded him for one night and Mick wondered if the shock of finding out would be a deal breaker. He hadn’t had too  
many real relationships with humans. Once a human woman found out what he was she was reluctant to even get close to Mick. The one exception was that vapid fawning TMZ reporter Beth Turner, who followed Mick around like a lapdog. Those kinds of women completely turned him off to the point where Mick was barely civil when he saw her at a crime scene.  
Scott though, oh my God Scott... he had flirted and charmed his way into Mick’s bed, Scott’s aqua blue eyes promising deep pleasures when they’d met Mick’s. Their passion was unlike anything Mick had experienced; his body still burned at the very thoughts of Scott’s mouth, ass and cock and the unyielding way Scott met each thrust and each shove and every damn kiss Mick had given.  
“Alright.” Mick said to nobody and everyone. “I’ll go see him tonight. Check things out.”  
His empty apartment agreed. Mick climbed the steps to go to his freezer to rest a bit before venturing out.

After a late dinner of peanut butter toast and eggs, Scott took a fast shower and pulled on his lounge pants. He left the shirt on the chair where he’d laid it out in preparation of wearing it but it was too warm and Scott opted to sleep without it. He had spent most of the evening reading everything on the internet that he could find about male Carriers. And it wasn’t as if Scott had had no clue that he was a Breeder/Carrier. There’d been mentions when Scott was young; in high school his foster parents had signed him up for an experimental suppressants trial but Scott had declared himself independent from them before the trial could start. Besides, Scott had read about the effects of any type of suppressants or birth control methods used with his type. The results were scary and not promising so Scott had eschewed anything resembling messing up his reproductive system and decided he would make his lovers wear condoms.  
And as far as the lovers, well, that was a joke because Scott never let anyone get close to him. Call it years of rejection and being ignored by a succession of foster parents since he was 5, when his parents had died in a car accident. Scott didn’t trust people and although he could be cordial and kind to the people who mattered in his life (his publisher and mate, a couple friends back in NYC) Scott was a loner.  
That was until the party.  
The very second that Scott had locked eyes with the tall dark haired well built man in black, he’d felt his knees go weak. Scott had tried to act cool. He slipped away to the balcony and took big gulps of air to try to quell the butterflies in his stomach. The stranger followed and they had a bit of a conversation. 20 minutes  
Later, Mick was guiding Scott out the door with one hand on Scott’s back. They’d made love for hours in Mick’s apartment, the bed sheets positively soaked with cum and slick and Scott’s sweat.  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how Bean was created.  
Scott ran a hand through his disheveled hair and curled up in his lonely bed. One hand rubbed his stomach as he assured the child inside that he would have only the best Scott could give him. That was a promise.

Mick parked his car along the boulevard that ran parallel to Scott’s community. There were plenty of tire tracks along the side berm and Mick was comfortable leaving his a Vintage Mercedes there while he was gone.  
Sure enough, a sturdy 8 foot high fence bordered the properties and further up there was a manned guard house and gate. Mick crouched low and when he was certain there wasn’t any traffic in either direction, he jumped the fence landing quite neatly on his feet inside the development. He darted quickly among the houses, looking at the numbers on the columns or on the posts in front of the houses. #2619. He’d found it.  
Mick crept to the door and leaned his head against it. He smelled Scott’s blood type(it wasn’t a party trick. Vampires could easily smell any human’s blood type. It used to come in handy for natural selection, or so Mick had been told by Josef.)and for a second closed his eyes and remembered how warm and supple Scott’s body was next to his own. He wondered if Scott’s body was that warm as Scott lay in his bed behind these walls. He resisted the urge to knock on the door and chance Scott’s anger at being awakened instead of the sheer happiness daydream that Mick had courted in his own head. No, he had found Scott. Tomorrow, he would come back and be a proper visitor. 

Scott sat up suddenly, his stomach feeling quite off kilter. He tried to take a few deep breaths but then realized that if he didn’t get his ass out of bed and into the bathroom he was going to have a monumental mess to clean up in his bed. Bare feet hit the cool planking on the floor and Scott raced into his bathroom, just making it in time to start expelling the contents of his last meal into the toilet bowl. He hung on to the sides of the porcelain fixture, body hunched, head pointed towards the bowl and stopped vomiting only when nothing else was coming up and out.  
Fuck. That wasn’t good. Scott slid down on the floor and rested his forehead against the toilet base. His hands were shaking and his stomach hurt from the retching. He rubbed his belly where he estimated Bean to be growing and shook his head.  
“Quit causing a disturbance. I have to be healthy enough to make sure you’re safe.” He imagined the baby to be somehow taking root, anchoring to his belly, growing in a special place. He wondered if Bean could feel his regurgitation and rubbed a bit harder, trying not only to soothe himself but Bean too.  
Confident he was done with that bout of morning sickness, Scott rose up from his place on the floor and flushed the mess down the drain. He then took care of business and washed his hands and face. Strangely he was hungry now but he brushed his teeth to get the horrid taste out of his mouth and then shuffled back to his bedroom. It was only 7 am which meant it was too early to get up so he curled up under his favorite blanket and, holding a pillow next to his belly, fell into a deep sleep.

Mick chose his wardrobe for the day carefully. He felt a giddy excitement that he hadn’t felt in quite some time and it gave him a good feeling as he readied for the day. He paired a pair of dark blue Levi’s with a maroon Henley and just for fun wore a studded belt to complete the ensemble. Satisfied with his appearance, Mick drank his morning blood, brushed his teeth and grabbed his keys, ready to (hopefully) renew acquaintances with Scott.  
If he was nervous on the drive over, his occasional jiggling of his clutch leg wasn’t any indication oh no, nor was his attempt at remembering the words to The Eagles ‘Hotel California’ as it played on XM. Was Scott going to be happy to see him? Maybe he should bring flowers? Did young men like that? Would Scott like that? Mick veered his Mercedes over to the right lane of the boulevard and flipped on his signal. There was a shop on this block where perhaps he could buy something in which to surprise Scott.  
At the shop owner’s suggestion, Mick carried out a bouquet of mixed flowers (lily, carnations, daisies, greenery) wrapped in pretty blue paper and a pound of homemade chocolates, the candy’s brand name well known in the area. He was assured by the woman clerk that this would impress anyone’s fancy so Mick had listened and happily handed over the cash.  
He laid his treasures down carefully in the passenger seat and off he went towards Scott and his date with destiny.

Scott rolled over and opened an eye. He fumbled for his phone, checked the time and decided to roll out of bed. His stomach was sore from the earlier episode and felt slightly wonky but he stumbled down the hallway, pulling on his tee shirt as he went. He needed tea or milk or juice or water and about fifteen servings of pancakes and eggs but settled for grabbing a bottle of cranberry juice out of the fridge and drinking from the quart bottle, not bothering with a glass. He was still tired and anxious that another bout of morning sickness would hit him but hungry enough to shuffle through his cupboard and open up a box of Belvita oatmeal breakfast bars. He sat down at the table, eating and drinking and pushing back the long blonde strands of hair that threatened his line of sight. When he was done chewing the bar, he waited, hoping for success and that it would stay down, trying to will away the feeling that he could easily puke any second now.  
Suddenly,someone knocked on the door.  
Scott froze. Who the fuck was visiting, unless it was his one best friend who was more like a brother except Trapper was probably busy at home with his own family. Except maybe he wasn’t. Scott rose and walked to the door, pulling up his loungers so they hung precariously off his narrow hips. He released the locks and took the chain off the top of the door then walked back to the table, rubbing his stomach. When there was another knock, Scott grew annoyed.  
“For fuck’s sake, get your ass in here. You think it’s the fucking Hilton? Jesus!” Scott took another drink of the juice.  
“Hello? Scott?”  
Scott looked up in a mixture of horror and recognition. In front of him stood the dark haired man-Mick- who was the cause of his problems and also someone he had sorely missed and thought about the past month. And of course, Mick looked like he stepped off the cover of fucking GQ, his lithe body in ass hugging jeans and a Maroon shirt that showcased his pecs and shoulders.  
“Hi?” Mick said, thrusting a bouquet of beautiful sweet smelling flowers at Scott. Mick set a box of chocolates on the table and unfortunately, Scott got a good whiff of those. His stomach rippled and he jumped out of his chair, having the presence of mind to lay down the flowers next to the candy before he darted towards the bathroom, making gagging noises as he held a hand over his mouth.  
Mick stood silently. He wondered what to do as he heard Scott dry heaving into the toilet. As a Vampire, he couldn’t get sick so if Scott had a virus, Mick was immune. He decided to wait. Perhaps he could help Scott if he needed a CVS run or something from another pharmacy. He sat down at the table and idly turned the wrapped flowers around in his hands. On the one open shelf in the kitchen was a frosted glass vase so he got up and filled it with some water, unwrapped the flowers and placed them into the vase. The bouquet made a pretty arrangement and Mick placed it on the table away from the edge and next to the wall.  
He heard the toilet flush, the water in the sink run, the sounds of Scott washing his face and brushing his teeth. Mick was aware that perhaps he was intruding and his anxiety ramped up when the blonde returned to the kitchen. Mick eyed up that body, so muscular and sculpted from the shoulders to a tiny waist and strong legs. But Scott looked miserable and Mick immediately stood and was going to offer his assistance in any way he could.  
“Oh man, how did you find me?” Scott said, voice raspier than usual.  
“Well I... Googled you.” Mick cleared his throat and watched as Scott padded to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. He uncapped it and drank half of it in one motion then turned back to Mick.  
“How did you know my last name?” Scott asked. God he knew how bad he must look but honestly he had no energy to go get cleaned up. If it was a deal breaker so be it.  
“I checked the sign in at Josef’s party. Then I... used my private eye skills to locate you. But I have come at a bad time,” Mick added quickly even as Scott sat down in the chair he’d vacated when he had raced to the bathroom.  
“You are a good detective, I’ll give you that.” Scott turned the vase around and looked at the flowers. They were beautiful. “Thank you... for the flowers and for putting them in the vase. They’re so pretty.” Scott drew a bloom down to his nose and sniffed.  
“I uh wasn’t sure on what to bring you. But are you ill? Do you need anything?” Mick half stood up but a hand on his arm stopped him.  
“Sit. I’m ok. Thinking I don’t exactly look my best though.” Scott gave Mick a shy smile and then stuck his bottom lip out. “I could stand a toasted cheese sandwich. Do you like Panera?”  
“I believe I could find something for me,” Mick answered feeling Scott’s warm hand on his arm. It felt... promising.  
“Ok. I have a menu around here somewhere,” Scott half turned and pointed at a drawer behind him. “In there. If you’d get it?”  
“Yes!” Mick jumped like he was shot from a cannon and retrieved the menu from the pile in the drawer. He laid it reverently in front of Scott and was rewarded with a grin. Mick could have melted from the warmth of that smile.  
“Ok,” Scott waved his hand. Mick remembered fondly how Scott used his hands a lot when talking. “I know what I want. Take a look and decide and I’ll call it in.” Suddenly Scott stopped and looked at Mick curiously. “How did you even get in? This is gated.”  
“I told the guard I had a delivery for you and showed him the goods,” Mick responded with a slight grin. It had worked, his evil plan.  
“Cool. You’re something you are,” Scott said. He was quiet as Mick read the menu and after he had chosen he laid the paper down.  
“I can go get this,” Mick said, “ and maybe you need something at the drug store? How long have you been feeling like this?”  
“Oh no it’s... just...” Scott faltered, thinking that it would be so easy to say ‘hey I’m preggers it is yours what are we gonna do about it and oh hey that puking is just lovely thanks very much for the morning sickness’ but he didn’t. “It’s just a bug of some kind. Maybe if you’d get me some ginger ale I’d love you forever.”  
“Call in the order. I see where the Panera is, on Melbourne, so by the time I get there it will be ready to pick up.” Mick resisted the urge to drop a kiss on Scott’s head and instead took out his keys and walked over to the door. Before he left, with one hand on the doorknob, Mick turned towards Scott and frowned, puzzled.  
“What? Hey I know I look like fucking trailer trash but I promise by the time you get back I’ll be cleaned up!” Scott hugged his arms tightly around his body.  
“No no it’s not that...” Mick cocked his head then shrugged. “Guess I’m hearing things. I’ll be back.”  
“Ok.” Scott shut the door behind Mick and locked it as he would be in the bathroom while Mick was gone. He wondered what Mick had heard right before he left then decided it must have been the water purifier in the crawl space/shed. He’d have to show it to Mick so he’d know if that was the humming sound Mick had heard.

Mick picked up the order at Panera and added a brownie and cookie, thinking Scott looked like a sweet eater. He had been turning over and over in his head the additional rapid heartbeat he had heard right before he’d left. Did Scott have a cat somewhere or hamster? That must be it because what else could it be?  
A quick stop at the mini mart for a case of ginger ale and some mints and Mick was on his way back. He supposed that Scott could have been mad at Mick for tracking him down but Scott had seemed pleased and even impressed. Mick also patted himself on the back for the flowers and chocolates. That was a stroke of genius.  
The gatekeeper waved him through and Mick was soon getting out of his Mercedes with his hands full, shuffling to the door which Scott held open. The scents of American Crew assailed Mick’s keen sense of smell and Scott looked considerably more put together than he had before Mick had gone to get the food.  
“That was quick,” Scott said taking the food from Mick and shoving the 12 pack of pop that Mick had put on the floor towards the fridge.  
“I’ll get that,” Mick grabbed the case and indicated the fridge. “You want it in there?”  
“Yes please. Maybe just two or three—“ Scott stopped when he noticed that Mick was frozen in place, head cocked, looking intently at Scott’s midsection. For a fleeting moment, Scott thought that Mick could see a bump but Scott knew there was nothing there because he’d checked in the shower. “Mick?”  
“Shhhhh...” Mick reached a hand out and touched Scott’s tummy, fingers barely making contact. “It’s... you.., you’re the one..” he said breathlessly.  
“What? What are you talking about?” Scott hastily pulled away and began to get the Panera order up on the table. God what was Mick’s game here?  
“Scott.” Mick gently grasped Scott’s shoulders, stilling the jerky movements of the smaller man. “You’re pregnant!” He said with wonder.  
“Uh what .. what makes you say that.. uh really seriously...” Scott felt his stomach twist, in anxiety this time.  
“The heartbeat. I hear a baby’s heartbeat.” Nick began to massage Scott’s shoulders. “Is it.... is it...”  
“Ok.” Scott huffed, turning around so he was facing Mick. “Ok alright you see, I’m a Carrier or Breeder and um I was on suppressants since like 16. We should have used birth control and I was careless so yeah here we are oh yeah I’m pregnant.” He had punctuated his words with wide sweeping arm gestures as well as several smaller ones and when he was done he exhaled. “I don’t expect you to ... participate..”  
Mick was silent. He was turning over the possibility that he could impregnate a human (unheard of) and that Scott was telling him the truth.  
“Alright let’s just.. eat...” Scott sat down and pushed a chair out for Mick. Instead, Mick walked to the door and opened it, looking back enigmatically at Scott, then shook his head.  
“You’re a liar. That baby is not mine.” And with that, Mick walked out and down to his car and slammed the door after getting in. Scott stood now on his patio watching Mick turn the car around and head out, taking his heart with him.


	2. Battle At The Blood Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make headway in their relationship. But not after some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t get this fic out of my head. For those who take a chance and read it, I hope you are enjoying it so far.

Chapter 2

Mick sat on the couch and listened to Josef prattle on about the world trends in banking. It was nothing that interested him but he made the appropriate noises when he was expected to and the rest was just in one ear and out the other.  
Josef had been shocked that Mick was spending an inordinate amount of time with him at his offices but Mick hadn’t caught a case in a few days and his apartment felt lonely. So it was drink wine and blood all day, talk about financial stuff, play some pool and then Mock would prowl the streets of LA, restless, avoiding going home to go to bed. He’d had a lack of quality sleep lately and Josef was now mentioning it.  
“—and you look awful. I’ve been feeding you so it can’t be malnutrition. Maybe scurvy?” Josef said with his trademark good humor smirk. When Mick just sat morosely, Josef stood and sat down beside his friend. “What’s wrong with you?”  
“Nothing.” Mick leaned his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes.  
“Did someone do something to you? I swear if he did I’ll be filling up that pit at—“  
“Josef! No! It’s nothing like that.” Mick tried to take a deep breath and failed so it came out like a small snort.  
“Yeah lung capacity. We don’t have it.” Josef bumped Mick’s shoulder with his.  
“Yeah ain’t that the truth?” Mick laughed a bit and then got a puzzled look on his face.  
“What great mystery has you tied up in knots?” Josef said. “Talk to me, Mick.”  
“Ok.” Mick chanced a look at his well appointed friend. There was genuine sympathy and care mirrored in Josef’s eyes so Mick decided to level with him. “I found Scott.”  
“Ok... and...?”  
“And...” Mick stood up and began to pace like a panther in a cage. “So I heard a heartbeat. He’s pregnant.” Mick waited for the other shoe to drop but Josef just snorted and laughed.  
“Well that’s awesome. What’s that got to do with you?”  
“He ...accused me... he told me that the baby is mine.” There. It was all out in the open. Josef knew. Mick had confessed.   
“Impossible. We can’t make babies.” Josef leaned forward waiting for Mick to sit down. “It’s a fact. Many have apparently tried and all have failed. He slept with someone else and he’s pinning the blame on you. Helluva thing considering you went to all that trouble to look him up.”  
“Yeah I get it. I’m an idiot. We can’t have kids. Never been done,” Mick  
Muttered. Yet didn’t he think at times how awesome it would be to create life, to have a son whom he could teach all kinds of fun things to and have a marriage that made him happy? But obviously he couldn’t and never would he have a family of his own. It was just as fucking well.  
“Hey at least you’ll always have me!” Josef joked. He could see Mick’s mood was still off. “Tell you what. Let’s go to Tokyo. You have not seen the city in a long time and you might enjoy all of the high tech wizardry. What do you say? Just you and me?”  
Mick was tempted to say no but then he thought what the hell. Getting out of LA would be good, even if it was for a little while. Too many ghosts here. “Ok. When do we leave?”  
“Now that’s the spirit!” 

Scott was struggling.   
He had constant morning sickness that hit at all times of the day and night so he couldn’t keep his weight up. The doctor had warned him last visit that they would put him in the hospital to feed him and control the constant vomiting but Scott had promised to try some homeopathic mixes to combat the puking. Which in theory sounded excellent but in real life, there was nobody but him in the house and between the nausea and just trying to maintain a normal lifestyle, he was too damn tired to care about pouring shit in the blender and measuring the milk and fruit. Trapper, his BFF, stepped in to help him from time to time and even after Scott had received a blistering lecture from the older man about sleeping with a stranger, the comfort of having another person assisting was a real luxury.   
Scott was also fairly sure he hated Mick. Damn fucking stuck up jerkface! As if this Bean could be anyone else’s! Scott had been a virgin a fact that when he’d admitted it to Mick that night, it was like a red flag in front of the bull. But Mick had walked out... walked out... leaving Scott to navigate this damn pregnancy himself.   
Sometimes at night, Scott rubbed his belly and reassured Bean that his father was a real asshole but that Scott still loved him. He wasn’t going to go to all of this trouble not to have the kid that’s for sure!  
So it had been a month since Mick St John PI had taken the HOV lanes and skated, and in that time, Scott had had 2 appointments at the Clinic and had managed to find a few things for the baby. He had fallen in love with a maple crib that was just so perfect for a sleeping Bean so he’d purchased that. And the lady down the street had had a bassinet that was almost like new and had happily given it to Scott in a friendly gesture. These were sitting in the living room area closest to Scott’s bedroom, constant reminders that in 7 months, life was going to change. And then there were the annoying time consuming appointments that regimented his life! For instance,   
Today, Scott had to go get a blood test at the ACL lab in south LA. He was annoyed because the lab that was closest to him had been closed for building repairs so they’d referred him to another lab, this one close to the apartment building where all the ahem one night stand action had happened. He took an Uber and entered the spacious lobby that housed not only the ACL unit but several other businesses including, he saw on the signboard, the morgue. Oh good. As if giving blood wasn’t creepy enough, Scott thought. The idea of a bunch of dead people on slabs in the basement made Scott almost want to puke; thank goodness he had managed to make one of the shakes before he’d left home and had consumed it with his lunch.   
Scott took a number, handed over his referral slip and waited. There seemed to be a lot of people hanging out in the waiting area but he supposed everyone had come here after the one nearest him was closed. Typical bureaucracy in sending more people than the current office could handle, Scott thought. Nothing to do but wait, he supposed.   
He was staring at the dog eared magazines on the stand beside him when something, some instinct told him to look up and there, all in ridiculous black was Mick St. John strolling in like he owned the fucking place. Scott stared. The man looked so good, moving through the room like a panther on the prowl, hair long and a little shaggy, sunglasses hiding his eyes. He could be an ad for a pricey cologne, Scott thought wildly then set his jaw stubbornly and decided to just ignore him.   
On the other hand, Mick had stopped for his weekly blood purchase. His guy, Guillermo, was the morgue attendant here and set aside Mick’s stash of A Positive every Wednesday. Mick strolled through the lobby as he had done a hundred times before, ignoring the scents of all of the different types of blood that mingled in the air. Suddenly, Mick smelled that intoxicating odor of AO Negative blood, and that could only mean one person responsible for it was in this room.  
Mick paused, took off his sunglasses and slid them into the pocket of his jacket and looked left then right, spotting Scott on a chair near the corner, staring down at the floor.   
Mick wondered if Scott had seen him arrive; odds were good that he must have. Should he go over to at least say hello? Considering the way they had parted, perhaps not. Mick stood there wondering and debating just as Scott looked up. Their eyes met and it was Scott who looked away first.  
Don’t come over Scott thought, staring at the floor. He repeated it like a mantra but a shadow fell across him and he looked up only to see Mick in front of him.  
“Hello. How have you ... been?” Mick asked, clearing his throat. Scott was skinnier than the last time he’d seen him, muscles not so prominent and his cheekbones were razor sharp, no excess of padding on his gaunt face.   
“Does it matter? Look, you’d best go along and do your business. I’m waiting to get a blood test.” Scott looked dismissively at Mick.   
Something inside stirred and Mick felt annoyance and a good bit of hostility rising up. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded towards the receptionist.  
“Getting tested to see who the father is?” Mick said flippantly and at once regretted it, seeing the flash of hurt cross Scott’s face. But it was gone within seconds of appearing and Scott stood up, crowding into Mick’s personal space. He pointed his finger at Mick and said loudly “listen to me, you son of a bitch! You’re the only one I have ever slept with. Period. Get that through your thick head!” Scott tapped Mick’s forehead just as Mick stepped back. The Vampire In turn had a most angry face but Scott kept on.   
“You do not have the right to say things like that, accusing me of doing something I never did, just so you can shirk your duties as a Baby Daddy! Now if you don’t mind, there’s my number!” With a huff, Scott was off to the receptionist area leaving Mick the subject of many a curious glance. Fuck it all, Mick thought, and smoothed down the lapels on his jacket and walked away towards the steps keeping his head high.

Scott was shaking with anger and Adrenalin when he reached the room where he was to give blood. He hoped Mick had been embarrassed by the outburst; it was almost better than punching him in the jaw, though not quite as satisfying. Then he remembered Bean and how anger released bad stressors so he tried to calm down for his baby’s sake. He relaxed with deep breathing exercises until the med tech entered the room and after Scott had given up two vials, he was instructed to go get a cookie and have a good rest of the day.   
A cookie he could handle. He chose a half and half cookie and tucked it into a napkin. He’d eat it at the park across the street.   
Humming now, forgetting, or trying to, his encounter with Mick, Scott was barely out the side door when he felt a whoosh behind him like someone had entered his personal space yet he could hear nobody. Scott turned to look and damned if it wasn’t Mick. They were sharing space inside the revolving door leading to the street.  
Angrily Scott pushed on the door but Mick was doing something to stop it from moving.   
“Let me out, Mick,” Scott growled. He was beyond fed up with this behavior.   
“Is it really my baby?” Mick asked, and some of Scott’s anger died when he saw the desperate look on Mick’s face, the eyes rimmed with red as though he’d been crying.   
“Look, we can discuss this like 2 adults but you gotta let go of the door. People are trying to come in!” Scott jerked his head towards a small clump of people who were waiting on the steps in front of the door.  
“Just tell me! I need to know! I can’t have children! Never ever! It’s a fact!”  
“I am convinced there’s something wrong with you!” Scott yelled. “Just... let go of this door...” Scott pushed on it but Mick still held it. “Hey. Big guy. Look at me!”  
Mick looked right into Scott’s eyes instead of what he had been doing, scoping all over the place. “Listen. Let go of the door and we will walk over to the park—“ Scott pointed a finger to indicate the grassy area next to the sidewalk, “and you and me we will discuss it like 2 human beings instead of you acting like an animal!” His voice rose on the last word but something made Mick release the door and Scott pushed it open with relief. He felt the outside air hit him and he was grateful not to be stuck in the tubular vacuum that was the damn revolving door. As people began to file past, some of them looked at Scott who only pointed to Mick and shrugged his shoulders, Mick had caught up and was walking next to Scott.   
“A simple yes or no would suffice,” Mick said quietly.  
“What did I say huh? In the park!” Scott waved his hand towards the trees. “We will talk. Until then, shut up!”  
Mick acted hurt but followed right along with Scott, who was silent. Eating his cookie would have to wait although the chocolate was probably melting right now and his stomach seemed to be accepting of something tasty, at least for the moment.  
They reached a bench in the shady park and Mick sat down first on one end then moved closer to the middle after Scott sat down. Mick couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde, drinking him in like vintage wine, hoping against hope that Scott would perhaps forgive his anger from earlier. They were doing this all wrong and if by some miracle the baby was his, Mick so wanted to take this journey with the human.  
“Forgive me if I’m gonna eat my cookie first,” Scott mumbled, unwrapping the treasure from the napkin. Already some of the dipping chocolate had run. Scott frowned in annoyance and started to nibble on the outer edge.   
“How are things? With you?” Mick began. This was awkward, he realized, for both of them, but the power, the sway that Scott held over him was nothing short of epic. He found himself resisting the urge to place a hand on Scott’s flat stomach but knew if he tried, Scott would probably punch him, judging by the mood Scott was in right now. And still there was that tiny heartbeat fluttering in the background.  
“Mmmm” Scott shrugged noncommittal like. “I can’t believe we’re having a talk like 2 human beings.”  
Mick went to correct Scott but didn’t. He sat back against the bench and placed his arms across the back. “Having words in the blood lab perhaps wasn’t the thing to do.”  
Scott snorted then giggled. The cookie was almost gone. “Yeah but I bet some of the clients enjoyed our drama.”  
“Well yes there’s that.”  
They both were silent for a long moment, the anger that had once hung between them exchanged for some semblance of peace.   
“You hurt me when you left.” Scott turned and looked at Mick, eyes sad and wet.  
“I behaved badly but..,” Mick swallowed hard and continued. “There’s a reason why I reacted that way.”  
“And that is.... ????”  
“I’m a Vampire.” Mick waited for a reaction from Scott, who was still just staring at him.  
“And so what does that mean?” Scott asked.  
“It means that as a Vampire, I can’t have children! We can’t make babies!! We never have been able to!” Mick was now turned towards Scott wanting in the worst way to reach out and touch those surprisingly delicate looking but strong hands and pull him closer.  
“Who says? You made one.” Scott frowned. “I mean seriously I have never fooled around hell had sex with anyone else before or after you! I fell hard that night, pardon the pun, but yeah I did and what happened between us made this ... this.. bean in my belly! Mick, maybe it’s some kind of fucking miracle but there’s been nobody but you.”  
Mick stared at Scott’s sincere pleading face, listened to the words that fell from those beautiful lips and did the only thing he knew what to do.  
“Marry me.”  
Scott was still for a few seconds, then switched to high gear. “M-m-marry you? Marry you? Whoaaaa wait a minute there, Mr. Vampy Pants!”  
Mick arched an eyebrow. ‘Mr. Vampy Pants?’  
“You can’t go from calling me out to asking for my hand in marriage! I don’t know anything about a Vampire or you really for that matter! I mean yeah I want to uh have you involved that would be nice but um slow down take it easy! We just started talking again!”  
Scott was out of breath and making little huffing sounds so Mick gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled Scott close.   
“I think we need some time. But I really could use some help.” Scott turned his head into the soft folds of Mick’s coat, trying to will the tears away. Mick rubbed Scott’s back and a feeling of peace came over him. He somehow knew this was his baby, Vampire law be damned!!   
“And from now on you will have it,” Mick whispered. With a finger under Scott’s chin, Mick gently raised Scott’s head and planted a soft kiss on Scott’s lips. “You taste like cookie.”  
“It was a good cookie,” Scott answered, nuzzling Mick’s hair.   
“I can’t do sugar,” Mick whispered.  
“That’s your loss,” Scott answered.   
They sat like that in companionable silence, enjoying the breeze and the shade from the trees. Mick concentrated on the tiny heartbeat and smiled.   
“When did you figure out you were pregnant?” Mick asked.   
“About 5 weeks in after we had... you know,” Scott waved a hand. “Morning sickness is an absolute bitch. It’s hard to eat.”  
“Is there medicine they can give you?” Mick asked. He stroked Scott’s face and watched as the blonde leaned into Mick’s chest.   
“Homeopathic stuff. Of course the doc threatened me with an extended stay if I didn’t start putting on some weight. It’s just hard when you throw everything up.”   
“There must be something else,” Mick mused. He hated the thought of Scott not doing well.   
“Believe it or not that ginger ale really worked well but I need a new case and have no car so,” he shrugged, “it’s those dumb shakes for me.”  
“I’ll get you whatever you need.” Mick slowly pulled away from Scott and stood up. “Come on. I’ll take you to Costco. We’ll get you all tricked out.”  
“Tricked out... whoever says that now? “ Scott teased. Mick grabbed his hand as they walked towards the park entrance. “You parked around here?”  
“Well yes but I need to go finish picking up my food. “ they had reached the street and Mick gave Scott the keys to his car. “I’m half a block down. Wait for me and I’ll be back very quickly.”  
“Fine. But if you aren’t out in .. ten minutes I’m gonna leave, take your car to the beach and pick up some good looking surfer dude to spend the day with.” Scott bumped into Mick playfully.   
“Ten minutes? I’ll be out in less than 5.”

That afternoon, after a trip to Costco (Mick had no idea how much fun it was looking at people food) the 2 were lazing in chairs on Scott’s patio. The breeze from the ocean was salt tinged but pleasant and the sun was behind them. Scott leaned his head back and closed his eyes.   
“This is the life,” he said. Mick glanced over and nodded.  
“Perfect. But you really need a snack.” With that he rose and disappeared into the house, making Scott twist in his chair to watch his retreating figure. Scott had to admit it was nice getting groceries with someone who not only paid for them but carried them to the car and into the house. Mick had put them away under Scott’s direction and they’d come outside. Mick was attentive and careful to the point where Scott almost wiggled out of his grasp when they walked out to sit outside.  
“Whatcha getting me, Babe?” Scott called out.  
“Fruit. Some crackers. That string cheese.” Mick emerged with a plate of goodies and placed it on Scott’s lap.   
“Thank you!” And Scott meant it. He was very grateful for everything Mick was doing and kind of felt like a prince. “So tell me more about the Vampire thing. You said you can’t have kids. Obviously wrong.” Scott patted his still flat tummy.  
Mick frowned thoughtfully. He had made a baby, a child, a human child no less from the heartbeat. So many times he’d heard his contemporaries say that they would never be able to have children yet here he was.   
“What do you want to know?”   
“Like for instance you picked up blood at the blood bank. I know you did bc it’s in my fridge in a box. Is that all you eat?”  
“I can have some other things...” Mick leaned forward in his chair. “Raw steak. Roast beef rare in Lo Mein. And my favorite anomaly chocolate marshmallow ice cream.”  
“What? No way!” Scott started to giggle. He threw a grape at Mick and watched as it bounced harmlessly off Mick’’s shoulder.  
“Yes it’s just odd.”  
“So you can eat ice cream AND you made a baby. You’re some kind of special Vamp!”   
“Perhaps I am.” Mick looked a bit proud. “And I hear his heartbeat. It’s strong.”  
“You can actually hear it? Wow. “ Scott laid his hands over his belly and rubbed. “I talk to him all of the time. Oh! Want to see the ultrasound?”  
“Yes!” Mick said enthusiastically as Scott rose and gave Mick his plate to hold until he returned. Mick waited until Scott handed him the photo that had been taken during his first appointment and stared at it with reverence. “There he is. Oh my God.” And for a moment he almost cried but then he got hold of himself and held the photo to his chest. “I made this.”  
“Ok, Romeo, don’t be patting yourself on the back just yet. We have a long way to go until we see him pop out.”  
“I promise, Scott, I’ll be here for whatever you need. I’ll take you to appointments, and get groceries and ... and... and I’ll just be absolutely with you ...”  
Scott reached over and squeezed Mick’s hand. “That’s nice, Babe. It makes me feel so much better knowing you’re on board with this too.”  
And it did. There was the thought of a back up now and Scott wasn’t completely on his own. 

They sat in the chairs just talking until dinner time when they ordered take out Chinese. Mick hovered while Scott ate, asking if he needed anything and Scott laughed and pulled Mick close to give him spontaneous kisses, peppering Mick’s cheeks and eyelids with quick pecks. And when they were finished eating, Mick held Scott close on the couch and stroked that streaky blonde hair until  
Scott was dozing in Mick’s arms. Mick pressed one hand on Scott’s stomach and felt the echo of life as the baby’s heartbeat played a steady rhythm in his ears.


	3. Baby Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Scott have made a baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have kids so excuse me if there are some discrepancies. I just rolled with it.   
> The next chapter will be a bit darker so enjoy the fluff.

Chapter 3

Mick yawned and stretched inside his freezer. He was feeling quite lazy and had no idea what time it was but guessed it was mid afternoon. He’d caught a case and worked it until almost 8 am so his indulgence in sleeping late made him quite happy and he felt well rested.   
But there was Scott to think about so the lid was up and so was he, strolling naked to the bathroom to ready himself for a doctor appointment at the Clinic.   
They’d been together the last 2 months, Scott and him, and things had never been better. Mick purchased a freezer to keep at Scott’s and was usually there every night holding him after they’d made love until Mick became too warm and retreated into his Maytag. Scott teased him about everything Vampiric even giving him a set of plastic chattering Vampire teeth, fangs included, as a joke. Mick now kept at least half his blood supply in Scott’s fridge which made it convenient to eat whenever Mick felt the need. If this was moving in then, Mick mused, he was most of the way here.  
“Hey buddy! You almost ready for some late lunch?” Scott called out. Mick shuffled into the kitchen, barefoot, Scott’s Bohemian lifestyle quirks rubbing off on the tall Vampire. Mick stood behind Scott and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, nuzzling Scott’s neck, hands automatically finding the now prominent bump on Scott’s lower belly.   
“You and Bean ready for this visit?”  
Scott sighed and turned his head for a quick but awkward kiss from the tall brunette. Scott was busy preparing his healthy lunch—peanut butter and jelly on grain bread and some pineapple and bananas cut up. “As ready as ever. I don’t mind the appointment... just the time sitting waiting in the office.”  
Mick answered with a non committal hum and reached for his mug of blood that Scott had poured from one of Mick’s blood bags in the fridge. Mick felt a wave of fondness for his boyfriend, that a human would be so accepting of a Vampire and a Vampire’s eating habits. Scott had been just what Mick needed in an uncaring and sometimes cruel world.  
“At least there’s not been any morning sickness for a week.” Scott sighed and sat down at the table. There was, however, the fatigue which wore him down daily even with a nap every mid afternoon. He hoped it was just an irritating side effect and nothing worrisome or to be concerned about.   
“We will ask her about your being so tired all of the time,” Mick said as if he had been reading a Scott’s mind.  
“Yeah I mean I’m sure it’s nothing.” And Scott hoped that it was simply that— nothing.

The waiting room was busy though not as crowded as it had been during their earlier appointments. Scott registered then sat in the chair beside Mick, taking his large hand and stroking Mick’s fingers.   
“You’re the only male patient here,” Mick whispered, kissing Scott’s neck until Scott pushed him away and shrugged his shoulder up, grimacing from the ticklish sensation.  
“Yeah well I can tell you’re gloating. It’s not like you’re super stud.”  
“But I am, remember? Supposedly we can’t get humans in the family way.” Mick grinned and raised their joined hands up to kiss the back of Scott’s hand.   
“Oh that just makes your ego soar,” Scott  
mumbled. The fact though that Scott was proud and awed to carry a baby showed on his radiant face, a grin reaching his eyes and krinkling the corners of his blue blue eyes.  
“I’m going to take good care of you,” Mick whispered making Scott break out in a blush that reddened his cheeks.   
“Thank you.”   
A jolly looking nurse in scrubs appeared from a small room off to one side. She held a chart in her hands and was looking around the room until she saw Scott.   
“Mr. Caan? This way please.”   
Both Mick and Scott entered the exam room, Mick plunking down in a chair next to the table, long legs spread and body relaxed. Oh sure, Scott thought. He has nothing to be nervous about.  
The nurse who called them in gave Scott a gown and instructed him to remove all his clothes except he could keep his socks on. The blonde shot a look at a smirking Mick but hurriedly changed, handing his clothes to Mick who held them, enjoying the warmth and the smell. After getting weighed (you aren’t eating right are you?) , the nurse took his blood pressure (a little low but that’s normal) and his temperature (you’re just right.). She noted these findings on her iPad and slipped out the other door, promising that Dr. Shaw would be in soon.  
Scott ran a hand through his hair, smoothing the longer blonde strands back in his preferred style. “I have been eating,” he protested. Mick shrugged.   
“I imagine they might give you something to supplement your diet. Maybe that Boost stuff?”  
“Ugh,” Scott made a face. “Tastes like chalk.”  
“Well, let’s wait to see what the doctor says.”  
There was an amiable silence as both waited for the doctor. Scott looked around the room at the various posters adorning the walls, most showing healthy babies and ladies holding them, not looking like giving birth was anything but a stroll in the park. He was just evaluating his current status of being one in whatever it was to be able to have a baby when Dr. Shaw entered carrying what Scott thought was his chart. She smiled warmly at him then nodded towards Mick.  
“Is this your boyfriend?” She asked.  
“Yes this is Mick St. John. Mick, this is Dr. Shaw.” Scott waited while they shook hands, grateful that Mick would want to be with him during this appointment.  
“I’m very happy to see you here giving Scott the support he needs during his pregnancy and of course afterwards. As a first time mom he’s going to have certain conditions that we are going to have to monitor so another set of eyes will be wonderful. Now then, Scott,” she looked down at his chart and frowned, “you haven’t gained enough weight for tier 1. You need to give your baby a healthy environment and to do that you have to be strong enough yourself. Aren’t you eating?”  
Scott took a deep breath and looked down at his sock clad feet. He had been swinging his legs but now he was still. Mick gently laid a hand on Scott’s knee and cleared his throat.  
“I uh have had morning sickness a lot but it’s a lot better now. I’m just ... kind of tired.” Scott squeezed Mick’s hand then turned his own hand so Mick’s hand was palm up and Scott could lace his fingers with Mick’s fingers.  
“So that has subsided?” Dr. Shaw asked, noting on her iPad.   
“Yes. Plus you know I’m trying to eat healthy.”i  
Dr. Shaw did a manually palliative exam on Scott’s abdomen and chest, her eyebrows raising a bit when she saw how smooth and hairless his skin was.  
“You lost your hair,” she noted, her eyes meeting Scott’s from over his prone body. A slow blush rose around his neck and cheeks and Mick, who was still holding Scott’s hand, chuckled softly.  
“It was a crisis of unimaginable proportions,” Mick grinned and the smile made him look like a kid with a secret. “Two loofahs and a drain cap full of fuzzy hair and throw in some excited and panicky squeals.”  
“Mick...” Scott covered his warm face with his other hand. Dr. Shaw clucked her tongue and shrugged.   
“It happens though not usually all at once.” She gently used her hands to manipulate Scott into lying back on the adjustable table and, knowing the drill, Scott raised his legs and slotted his feet against the stirrups.  
“Here we go.,” he muttered.  
“Relax, Scott. I just need to do an internal and make sure you and baby are healthy. We can do a sonogram after this so you both can see and hear your baby.” Dr. Shaw tried to be as gentle as she could, as Scott was tense and curled his stiff toes in the stirrups.  
“Relax, baby,” Mick echoed, one large hand now smoothing Scott’s hair.   
The exam was over in seconds although to Scott, it had seemed much longer. He sat up and Dr. Shaw made some notes on her iPad, then told him he could get dressed though to leave his shirt off. She turned her attention towards Mick who was back sitting in the chair by the closed door.   
“Are you the father of the baby?” She asked, eyebrow arched.  
“Yes, and I’m going to be with Scott through his pregnancy. There aren’t any problems, are there? You’re a specialist, right? That’s what we were told when Scott registered here.”  
“My specialty is with Carrier Pregnancy and the aftercare, yes, though I am also an Ob/Gyn with a general practice. I’m a bit concerned with Scott because of lack of weight gain but I’ll give him something for that.”  
“Hey.” Scott was dressed save for his shirt which lay over one arm. He hopped back up on the table and waited as a technician brought in the ultrasound equipment and flinched when the tech slid the liquid gel for the procedure across his baby bump. “It’s cold!” Scott whispered to Mick, who had come back to stand beside the table, once again holding Scott’s hand.  
“Ok, let’s take a look.” Dr. Shaw used the wand and they both heard the heartbeat, rapid and strong. Mick was used to hearing it but not amplified as it was and he grinned and looked down at Scott who was also smiling.   
“We made that,” he whispered. His dark blue eyes were rimmed with red as he squeezed Scott’s hand, feeling so much emotion on that second that it threatened to overwhelm him.   
“And look at your baby!”  
Scott raised his head to look at the screen and saw a grainy pulsing blob with wiggling features, under what looked like a cavern of some sort. It was a life! He had a little being inside of him, growing and thriving and feeding from him. He was in awe.  
“I’ll print some photos and also send these to your email,” Dr. Shaw said in an efficient tone. They were too cute, these 2, noticing how Mick was just staring in rapture at the screen. She hoped they made it to the finish line.  
“Sweet.... oh God there’s our Bean, Mick, there’s our Bean!” Scott felt the tears run down his cheeks and he choked back a sob. Long strong fingers wiped at his face and he tilted his head to look up at Mick, who was crying as well. “Look at us, a couple of softies!”   
“We made this, Scott,” Mick said in a hushed tone.  
“Baby, I know! Isn’t he beautiful?”  
“Beautiful.” Mick repeated.

After the appointment was completed, and Scott was armed with scripts for an appetite booster, pre natal vitamins and some anti nausea meds that promised to be gentle on his system, the 2 walked out to Mick’s car. Scott was hanging on to the folder with the sonogram images and had a dreamy look on his face. This put it all in perspective; he was having a baby! Scott looked over at Mick and saw that the Vampire was keeping an eye on the traffic in the parking lot, one hand protectively on Scott’s back.   
“Are you happy?” Scott asked. Mick smiled, the corners of his mouth quirking up to the cutest grin that made him appear boyish. That was Scott’s favourite look.   
“I am... ecstatic. And now we have some planning ahead of us. We need a nursery. Maybe another bathroom. I can ask Josef if he has any recommendations as to a good contractor.” Mick opened the car door for Scott.  
“God yeah you’re right. I never... I mean... I thought about it but wasn’t sure...” he buckled up and waited for Mick to start the car.  
“It’s happening, Scotty. We need to start making plans.”  
“I like the thought of making plans with you,” Scott said with a grin.   
Mick pulled out onto the wide boulevard that led from the parking lot and tried to squash his racing thoughts. His feeling towards Scott has ramped up considerably and he turned over options in his mind as he drove. They needed to work on the house for sure but there was another more pressing matter to attend to. Mick hoped that Scott was in this just as far as he himself was.


	4. Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and some smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised another chapter so here it is. Hope you like it! Happy New Year!

Scott rolled over in bed and yawned. He was not ready to get up yet although he knew he had another appointment looming. He blinked, looking around his bedroom. The morning light filtered through the curtains and sunbeams danced on his wooden floor.   
“Scott? You up? I want to leave a bit early bc of traffic!”  
Scott scrubbed at his face and pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
“Yeah yeah ok Mick! I’ll shower. Be out soon!”  
With a grunt, Scott turned and pushed his legs out from under the covers, his bare feet on the cool planks of his floor. Another doctor appointment although because of Mick being involved, it was easier. In fact, just about everything was easier thanks to the tall good looking Vampire.

Within the hour, Mick and Scott were on their way to the clinic so Scott could get checked.   
“I hope I met my weight goal today,” Scott sighed.  
“You’ve been eating well. I’m sure you will.” Mick reached over and squeezed Scott’s leg then chucked his lover affectionately on the chin. “You’re so damn cute.”  
“You better believe it. You’re lucky to have me. I could be courting all kinds of other Vampire’s attentions.” Scott turned his face away so Mick wouldn’t see the smile.  
“Is that so?” Mick quirked an eyebrow and with a jerk of his head gestured towards the sidewalk. “Perhaps I should just let you out here and allow those other Vampires to court you. None of them would indulge you like I do.”  
“Ha! You think you’re all that.” Scott reached out and squeezed Nick’s knee. “Vampires have a type you know. Blonde. Blue eyed.”  
“Short,” Mick added.  
“Hey! I more than make up in moxie what I lack in height!”

Mick hid a smile as he drove, half listening to Scott who was still squeaking over the short comment. This human, this beautiful boy had certainly gotten under Mick’s skin. He even thought that perhaps he needed to do something about it.   
But first, the appointment. 

Mick pulled into the gated parking lot of the clinic and found a spot fairly close to the doors. Scott was fiddling with his safety belt and then tried to put his wallet into his jeans pocket but the angle was strange and the wallet kept popping out.   
“Here. I’ll hold it. You get out then we’ll put it in your um pants.”   
“That’s all you think about,” Scott countered, carefully climbing out of the Mercedes and standing, smoothing his shirt down over his Now noticeable bump. His face read how self conscious he was so Mick quickly scrambled over to Scott and carefully inserted Scott’s wallet into the pocket of his pants. He gave Scott a peck on the cheek and then tweaked his nose.  
“Let’s go, doll face.”

Dr. Shaw carefully entered some information on her iPad, a slight frown creasing the area between her eyes. Scott looked over at Mick, feeling a bit anxious, his heart beat increasing with his tension. Mick squeezed his hand and tried to relax the blonde.  
“Your development looks to be slightly ahead of schedule which is to be expected. Your weight is good and your BP is also in a good range. Have you been sleeping well?”  
“Yeah I mean... I take naps even. Plus the puking is a lot less than it had been.” Scott moved his feet back and forth, sitting as he was on the high table.   
“Excellent. Keep doing what you’re doing and we will see you in 2 weeks. I think it’s safe to go that route since you’re experiencing normal sensations and you’re following your routine.”  
“Awesome!” Scott jumped off the exam table and disappeared into the adjoining room, ready to get dressed and leave. He was grateful that he was doing so well.

“Do we uh have any concerns about the uh baby since I’m the father and I’m a Vampire?” Mick asked nervously, happy to have a few moments alone with the doctor.  
“The baby has a heartbeat and is growing and developing as it should,” Dr. Shaw answered.   
“Then you’re saying it’s all ok?”  
“It’s fine. Just encourage Scott to eat and rest and exercise within the guidelines.”  
“Thank you, Dr. Shaw,” Mick said. He shook her hand and she scurried out the door leading to the hall, going to see other patients.

After a lunch at Panera and some grocery shopping, they were on their way home. Scott had been singing along with the radio, although he had succumbed to sleep about a quarter of the way into ‘Bad Medicine.” Mick glanced at his human as they stopped at a light and felt a lump in his throat as he stared at Scott. Such a beautiful young man, Mick thought. And carrying Mick’s child. How did he get so lucky?  
The light turned green so Mick eased ahead looking both ways to make sure no cars were running the light. As he drove to their house he thought about what being a father would be like.  
Born in 1922, Mick had grown up in an era that barely had electronics let alone the media and cyber techno world of today. He remembered his Dad teaching him how to drive the old truck they used on their farm and how little Mick had had to stand up to reach the pedals and clutch. His Mom was loving and gentle, always willing to listen to Mick when Mick had played the piano in the parlour of their farmhouse. He’d had a good upbringing, he thought, and suddenly missed his parents making that lump in his throat larger than it had been.

Mick stopped at the gate house, nodded to Hal the guard there and waited as Hal pushed a button to raise the gate. Scott was stirring so Mick reached over and ruffled up Scott’s hair, daring to disturb the coif.  
“Hey!”   
“We’re home.” Mick pulled his Mercedes into the driveway and under the car port. Scott yawned and stretched, arms over his head revealing the soft swell of baby.  
“Can’t believe I fell asleep—“ Scott paused as Mick gently caressed the warm flesh.  
“Hi Bean.”  
“I’m surprised you aren’t saying—“  
“—I made that,” Mick grinned.  
“Annnd here we go.” Scott rolled his eyes and undid his seat restraint. “Play your cards right and I might let you see me without my pants on.”  
“Oh I am definitely there,” Mick answered, coming around the car to open the trunk to retrieve the groceries.

Dinner was simple. Scott made a pasta sauce and some rotini plus a side salad for himself. Mick had discovered he could eat the homemade sauce since it had no sugar and he imdulged in a big bowl of pasta and sauce. Scott lazily ran a bare foot up and down Mick’s calf, all the while pretending to be interested in the food he was eating.  
Mick played along, not reacting but simply waiting until they were done eating. Scott got up and placed the dishes in the sink then turned to grab a dishcloth only he found himself right against the solid form of Mick, who quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him close. Scott could feel Mick’s hardness and it affected him quickly in a heady rush.

Mick did not ask or say anything; he simply picked Scott up, hands on the smaller man’s bottom, Scott assisting in wrapping his legs around Mick’s thighs while he hung on his arms around Mick’s neck.  
Mick carried him down the hall to the bedroom and gently eased Scott down on the covers, as Scott scrambled to spread his legs and wait for Mick.  
“Clothes.”   
It was barely a whisper but Scott heard and peeled off his shirt followed quickly by his pants and underwear, both coming off in one movement.  
Mick stripped too until he was standing naked, his body a wonderland of chiseled abs and hard cock.

“Mick,” Scott breathed.   
“My Scott.”   
Mick gently pulled Scott to one side and lay behind him, arms circling Scott’s waist and chest. Scott burrowed back against the tall Vampire and felt Mick’s cock rub between Scott’s ass cheeks.   
Mick found a nipple and tweaked it, eliciting a gasp from Scott. Mick worked the hard bud between his fingers, rolling it and pinching it, delighting in the gasps Scott made that clearly showed Mick that Scott liked what Mick was doing.  
Scott bucked back against Mick and Mick began to nibble at Scott’s neck, all the while manhandling that hard rosebud.

“Fuck.... Mick....” Scott groaned.  
“Do you want me?” Mick slid one hand down to grasp Scott’s cock. It was standing straight up, head against Scott’s belly, head leaking pre cum. Mick slid his fingers around the slit, spreading the slick.  
“Mick... Mick please oh my God..”  
“I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Mick pushed his own hard dick against Scott’s tight hole. His own head was also wet so he used that to lubricate his entry, pushing in while Scott stiffened and gasped.

Scott was out of his mind. If being pregnant heightened sex then he was going to love these next few months. He was on fire, from his groin to his nipples to his neck. He wanted Mick on him, in him, through him, over him. The slow entry of Mick’s turgid cock pulled Scott into a fulcrum of slow burn, of an ache that almost hurt but consumed him nonetheless.  
Mick was pushing steadily in, invading, swallowing, piercing.  
Scott pushed his pelvis back and cried out, words falling from his mouth like gibberish. Mick was almost fully seated and the stretch, the burn the fucking fire was so intense it was like flashpoint. Both of Mick’s hands were now playing a nipple symphony while Scott’s neck was riddled with red marks from the sucking and biting.

Mick slowly and exquisitely pulled back so his cock was only in as far as the tip then lunged forward again until his balls swung against Scott’s thighs.   
“Mick Mick Mick Mick...”  
“I love you.”   
There. He said it. And he meant it.  
Over and over again, Mick lunged forward then pulled back, Scott’s tight pucker wielding with each stroke. Scott threw one leg over Mick’s thigh so he was more open and Mick increased the pace slamming into Scott until Scott was moaning and thrusting. When Scott tried to touch his own cock, Mick batted his hands away and started to stroke the blonde’s pole until Scott was coming with a cry and an oozy pulse of ropey cum on Mick’s hand.

As Scott orgasmed, his hole clenched tightly around Mick and the Vampire also came, spilling his seed deeply inside of Scott, letting those muscles milk him until he was sated.   
They lay there catching their breath, Mick matching his breathing to Scott’s, his hands lazily spreading Scott’s jism around Scott’s belly bump.  
“Ew.”  
“What? It’s not like it’s mine. It’s yours,” Mick muttered, nipping at Scott’s neck again.  
“Gross.” But Scott continued to lay there in Mick’s arms, letting the post orgasmic drift wash over him. He’d be content to lie there forever.  
“Do you really.... love me?” Scott whispered.  
“I love you.”  
Scott was quiet for a moment then sighed happily. “I love you too. So much.”  
*****************

Mick finished dressing and grabbed his mobile from its’ perch on the table. Scott was outside, watering his tomato plants in the little garden he had planted when he had first moved to the house. Mick watched with appreciation. The sunlight made Scott’s hair look even blonder than it was. He was wearing a baggy t shirt that had gathered around the bump and outlined the shape. Baggy shorts hitched on his narrow hips and he was barefoot. Mick was momentarily overcome with how beautiful Scott was.  
Scott turned towards the sliding glass doors and caught sight of Mick watching him. He grinned, teeth so white against his tan face, and gave a wave. Mick waved back then pulled a chair out and sat down to wait til Scott was done.  
Today he was going to look for rings.   
He couldn’t wait any longer.


End file.
